


NFWMB

by Maybe_A_Third_Eye



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I edited this but like only a bit, I mean it, Kidnapping, M/M, Nines hates people except for that one gremlin, Nines makes someones socks wet, Nines skirting around the law, Past Abuse, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rescue Missions, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Transphobia, autistic nines, deadnaming, that's not a euphamism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_A_Third_Eye/pseuds/Maybe_A_Third_Eye
Summary: On the way to the store Gavin's asshole ex decides that he isn't quite done fucking Gavin's life up. Nines really doesn't appreciate that one.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	NFWMB

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't strictly in the same universe as my other fics. I mean it could be if you wanted it to be, but I'm not officially adding to the series.
> 
> Nines uses a bit of cruel and unusual punishment in here not going to lie. The dude in my opinion had that shit coming, but I want to warn people because I know that with the riots and stuff going on that may be triggering. Speaking of the riots, stay safe out there y'all, you're doing superb work and if a single one of you gets injured out there I will be upset. Make sure that if you are going to participate you know your rights, know the proper gear to bring, and that people know where you are.
> 
> NFWMB is a song by Hozier so I don't own the title. I just really suck at titles and I was listening to it while writing this sooo I was like "ha I do da ting."

Gavin was in a bit of a fucking conundrum. Scratch that shit, it was a huge fucking conundrum. It’s not the first time that Gavin has had to ask himself this, but how the fuck did he get to this point in life? He asks that at any minor inconvenience, but now he really fucking was done. What god decided that he was going to fuck with him and him exclusively. This shit would be funny if he wasn’t the one that had to actually live through it. 

It was supposed to be a regular night. He was going to run to the grocery store and pick up some food and some sort of extra part that Nines needed but couldn’t go to the store himself. He was just around the corner from the supermarket when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to see the quite possibly the last person he wanted to see on this good green earth. 

“Awh fucking shit Ethan, the hell do you want? For the last goddamn time, we are over with. Done. Going our separate ways. You hear me?” Gavin had been dealing with this shit for over two years. Gavin and Ethan had had a thing a while ago, but things had gone downhill really quickly. Maybe it was the whole “you’re nothing without me and no one else will have you,” or maybe it was the “you’ll never be a real man, just a dyke with some extra testosterone,” or it could quite possibly be the fact that he was the reason for the ever so amazing scar on his nose, but Gavin really didn’t want anything to do with this fuckface. 

“Gavin you can’t just leave me. Things didn’t work out but we can be better now, I can be better now.” Now if this was Gavin from two years ago, still heartbroken and in denial about what he had experienced he would have taken it up. He seemed genuine when he said it, but between police work and years of experience with lying douchebags he had learnt how to tell when someone wasn’t being genuine.

“Oh yeah see, I would rather fucking chop of my dick than see you ever again, so thanks, but no fucking thanks.” Gavin spat back with all of the malice he could muster. 

“Oh so you finally did get a dick. Well anyway, I thought you would say something like that, so may have brought a… friend of mine.” His smug ass grin was the last thing Gavin saw before he felt a pain in his head and he blacked out.

When he woke up it felt like he had the worst migraine of his life combined with the hangover of a lifetime. There was a single light hanging from the ceiling, and normally he didn’t understand what Nines meant when he said that he could hear electrical appliances, but the buzz coming from that light made Gavin want to tear his own skin off. He was in a chair, strapped down with what felt like rope. His back was sore from the position that he was in, so he assumed that he had been there for a while. 

Gavin tried thrashing around in the chair for a few minutes, but the knots were too tight around his hands and feet for him to be able to do anything that really helped. Seeing that he wasn’t getting out of this, he chose to observe. He didn’t recognize the rotting wooden walls or all of the sand all over the floor. Based on the huge size of the space he was in, the loft covered with hay above him, and the stalls to the sides of him, Gavin figured that he was in a barn. A barn of this size meant that they had probably taken him out of Detroit. It also meant that he was probably in the middle of jackass nowhere, so screaming his throat raw wasn’t likely to do anything or be heard by anything but the frogs that were croaking in what he assumed was a nearby pond or stream. He could see that it was still night and he had left his apartment at around 9:30, so combined with his back that meant that he had either been unconscious for a whole day, or it was almost daybreak and he had been there all night. 

Ethan’s parents had lived in Detroit, he was born and raised there, so where did this barn come from? Was it that ‘friend’ that had fucking knocked him unconscious, or did he somehow make enough money off of dealing red ice to retire and live a nice little cottagecore life out in the middle of nowhere. 

His train of thought was cut short when the huge barn door creaked open slowly, and Ethan waltzed his rat ass in. 

“Ah you’re finally awake. I bet that you wouldn’t wake up for at least 10 hours, so I guess I owe Mason 10 dollars.” Ethan stated smugly while he waltzed right up to Gavin. You’d think that he would know better than to reveal any time frame to Gavin, but maybe some people really are just that stupid. It had been less than 10 hours, which means that it was between 10 and 5 o’clock. When the sun rose he could get a better picture of the time and how long it had taken to bring him here. 

“Oh see that’s funny. I had a bet going with Tina that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in bed. I won that bet. Best 25 dollars I ever received.” Gavin’s throat was gruff and he laughed a bit at the end there, which earned him a punch that normally would have just plain hurt, but with his headache felt like he had an anvil dropped on his head like some kind of Looney Tunes villain. 

“You’ve got a pretty big fucking mouth for someone in your position, Leah.” Logically the physical pain of getting fucking decked would hurt a lot more than this asshole deadnaming him, but he still felt tears coming on anyway. He was never going to give this fucker the satisfaction of knowing he got to him, never again. So he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and as soon as he tasted even a tinge of the metallic substance, he spit it right into that fuckers face. 

In response Ethan kicked the chair that Gavin was in over to the ground, and his head collided with the earth underneath him to add to the already pounding headache. He watched as Ethan walked over and stepped on his chest so hard that it was hard to breathe . 

“Here’s how it’s going to go. I’m going to leave your sorry as here just like this for a few more hours so you can cool the fuck down, then maybe we can have some fun. Cool? Cool.” And with that he went to make his way to the doors. No way was Gavin letting this fucker get the last word. He started laughing and put on an ear to ear grin.

“Hey dumbass, my partner is the most advanced android to ever grace this shit hole, and I haven’t voluntarily missed a day of work since I started. He’s going to know something is up, and when he figures out where I am he is going to come in here and rip your ass to shreds.” Gavin managed to shove out between hysterical laughter.

“Oh Gavin, we both know that no one cares about you enough to come and get you, let alone realize that you’re gone.” With that he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

~~~  
Something was wrong, something was very very wrong. Nines was used to Gavin showing up a few minutes late with a coffee and some tale of a rat dragging his phone away or some other equally implausible excuse. This however was different. It was Nines’ “lunch break” and Gavin still hadn’t shown up. No call, no text, nothing. Gavin never missed work if he had a say in it. Detective Chen once told him a story where she had to drag him by the ear back home on Fowler’s orders when he came in very obviously sick. 

Nines was determined to figure out what was going on, so as soon as he could he booked it out of the station to Gavin’s apartment. The door was locked, so at least that was an okay sign. Nines took out the key that Gavin had given him a few months ago and unlocked the door. 

Right away Cleo ran up to him, and then walked over to her empty food bowl. Gavin always fed her in the mornings on his way to work and when he got home from work. Cleo didn’t beg for food when she had already been fed, so Gavin hadn’t fed her this morning. Nines grabbed her a scoop of her cat food, filled her water bowl and then continued with his investigation.

Just to be safe, he walked over to the bathroom and bedroom to check that Gavin wasn’t passed out or worse in one of the rooms. There was no sign of Gavin in either room. Gavin walked into the bedroom and saw that Gavin’s phone wasn’t on it’s charger. Gavin always put his phone to charge at night, so he must have had his phone on him. Nines quickly tried to access the location data of the phone, but it must have been turned off because Nines couldn’t find anything and Nines could always find something. Gavin never turned his phone completely off, he only ever had it on sleep mode. Gavin’s phone was either dead, or had been turned off by someone else. In addition, the medicine that Gavin took at night to help with his insomnia and the medicine that he took in the mornings for his depression were still in his pill container. The morning pill could be explained away, Gavin forgot it sometimes, but he simply couldn’t fall asleep and stay asleep if he didn’t take his evening medicine, so he always remembered to take it. 

The clothes that Gavin had been wearing the day before weren’t in his laundry basket, so he hadn’t changed yet. Either he hadn’t been home at all, or he hadn’t been home long enough to change. Nines walked out of the room, nodded to Cleo and walked out to check by the door. 

There was no sign of forced entry, and Gavin’s shoes and keys were gone, once again meaning that he hadn’t gotten home last night, or he had left voluntarily. He walked over to the remote and synced with it to check if it had been used last night. The tv had been turned on at 6:32 and had been turned off at 9:28. There were very few things that would have been open at that time of night, some bars and the local grocery store. Gavin didn’t like going to bars, he hated the collection of stupid drunks that always ended up at local bars and so he avoided them. The only other place in walking distance was the grocery store. It was then that Nines remembered. Gavin was talking about running to the grocery store yesterday to pick up some food and toilet paper, and he had offered to pick up a new internal fan so Nines wouldn’t have had to deal with the noise, fluorescent lighting and general fact that people generally existed inside stores. Nines immediately felt like imaginary walls were closing in around him, and if he hadn’t been awoken as a deviant he would swear that this is what it felt like to deviate. It was that or he was having a panic attack like some sort of human person. Nines isn’t a fucking human he doesn’t have a panic attack. He’s deviant but not human, this can’t be happening not happening. Nines was absolutely spiraling when he felt Cleo headbutt up against his leg. Right, thing to do… now. Nines took a minute to check and stabilize his biocomponents, and then set to work.

The first thing to do was to check the security cameras of the store, which was technically not illegal, but damn does it walk the line. He checked back between 9;30 and 10;30, and there was absolutely no sign of Gavin. He hadn’t made it to the store, and Gavin always walked to the store. He had to have passed another security camera on the way to the store, those things were fucking everywhere, not to mention the drones that periodically roam through this neighborhood. Nines ran through 3 cameras at a time at breakneck speed until his facial software detected Gavin. He was walking along when someone who was quickly identified as Ethan Moore. In the blink of an eye he had the entire records of this random ass man along with his phone number. Gavin and Moore had what appeared to be an argument before another man soon identified as one Oliver Kent. Nines watched as Kraft hit Gavin in the back of his head. 

Nines could feel the metallic and vaguely citric taste of blue blood filling his mouth and he realized that he had been biting his tongue that he had caused it to bleed. Nines paused the feed while he walked around to reorient his visual systems and to make sure that all of his biocomponents. Someone had fucking knocked his fucking human unconsciouse. This was planned. Someone had planned to knock his human unconscious and do who the fuck knows what. It’s a good thing Cleo was the only thing able to view him right now, as Nines could feel the tell tale heat and pressure that he always felt behind his LED and in his chest that always signaled that his LED was spinning red faster than was healthy. When he got his hands on the people that did this he was going to make them sorry that they ever messed with Gavin. 

Gavin, the thought of him reminded Nines of the task at hand, he needed to find Gavin. Nines continued the security feed and watched as they hauled Gavin into a nearby pickup truck, shoving him into the back seat with no caution or care. Luckily for Nines the license plates were clearly visible. Nines ran the data through the DMV, which once again was something he really shouldn’t do without some form of approval from Captain Fowler, but they had just kidnapped an officer so Nines decided that it was fine. The car was registered to Martha Moore, Ethan’s mother who had been deceased for 5 years and 2 months. Luckily for Nines, almost every car that was still in use in this day and age had some form of GPS technology, and Nines utilized that to find the location of the car. It was located on a large plot of land about 3 and a half hours out of Detroit. Satellite images showed that the property was rather run down, with a large barn and a small 1 story house with a 1 car garage. A modest property, and given the location, size and fact that there was a large barn to hide a prisoner in, it was the perfect place for them to take Gavin. Nines quickly checked the satellite imagery, confirmed that there were no other inhabited houses in roughly 15 mile radius. It would be a smart decision to take him that far away from people, and now it was going to be their absolute downfall. 

Nines quickly ensured that Cleo was ok, sent a brief text to Fowler to explain the situation and that Nines wouldn’t be back for a few days, and he with that he was on his way to go meet with some absolute fucking scumbags.

~~~

Once Nines was out of the suburbs and getting into the less populated areas, he was able to speed up and cut corners to find the fastest route to Gavin. In the end he was able to make the trip in just under 2 hours and thirty minutes. Nines was sure that when he was back at the station and he told Connor what happened he was going to get a lecture on how that level of speeding is dangerous and could result in a highly dangerous situation, but so could leaving Gavin with a kidnapper, so technically he wasn’t absolutely in the wrong. Technically.

Nines parked out of view of the house and walked the rest of the way so as to not arouse suspicion. His entire plan was based on surprise and the fear based around that surprise. Without that the plan wouldn’t work and he may also run the risk of Moore or Kent seeing him coming and harming Gavin. When he got close enough to analyse for heat signatures he crouched near some bushes and got a lay out of the people present. There were two in the barn, who one appeared to be laying on a chair on the ground in an uncomfortable position that restricted blood flow to the legs and feet. No human would take that position for longer than they needed to, so Nines was willing to bet that it was Gavin tied to a chair that had been knocked over. Next to Gavin was a heat signature who appeared to be holding a hand over his throat. It took all of Nines’ resolve to not run right in there right away. He had to wait just a little while longer, just a little while. He scanned around and saw that there were no other heat signatures around. Moore had been the one who had approached Gavin and elicited a strong reaction, there was most likely history there and Kent was simply an accomplice. Moore wouldn’t leave and allow Kent unrestricted access to Gavin, so the person in the barn with Gavin was likely Moore. 

Nines quickly noticed that the truck Moore had brought Gavin with was the only car around. Kent lived in Detroit, so driving here and back was unlikely. The records said that Kent worked a construction job with intense hours, so if he was coming back it wouldn’t be for multiple hours and by then he could take him back to wherever the hell he wanted, still all a part of the plan. Nines quietly walked over to the car, calculating his every move to be as fast and quiet as it could be. He attempted to open the hood of the truck as silently as he could, but the occasional squeak from the springs wouldn’t be too detrimental. He quickly slid a panel of his arm to the side to reveal a piece of sharpened titanium that Cyberlife had deemed absolutely essential for him. Normally Nines thought that it was rather overkill, especially since he could kill a man with a paper clip, but it came in handy now so at least he had managed to use it. Two simple puncture wounds was all it took for Nines to feel the deep feeling in his upper chest. Gavin would probably describe it as giddy, and right now it was the best feeling Nines had ever felt, he practically skipped inside up to the house. 

The feeling got even more intense and all the more pleasant when Nines realized that the front door to the house was open. The front door, this man left the front door to his house open when he had a prisoner in a barn. This Moore fellow seemed to be so stupid that it seemed downright unfair to fuck with him like this. But he did take Nines’ partner and only human that he can speak to for more than 20 minutes without losing the capability to speak afterwards, so Nines felt absolutely no remorse at the chaos that he was soon to sow. 

A quick inspection of the house revealed that there was a case of bottled water, this place was so far out that it probably utilized well water rather than from another source. The presence of bottled water implied that Moore wasn’t comfortable drinking the well water. It would be a real shame if Nines were to dump out ever, single, bottle of water and left it to soak into inconvenient spots and left to generate mold. Truly, it would be a real shame. In Nines’ defense he didn’t do that with every bottle of water. He shoved three bottles into the bag he had brought containing spare clothes for Gavin. He would probably be dehydrated when Nines got to him, so that was for the best. Nines looked around for a bag containing Moore’s spare clothes. Nines found it in the only bathroom, and he promptly dumped the final bottle on every pair of socks that he could find. 

Nines sensed a heat signature walking up towards the house, and went back into the living room to take a seat in the chair closest to the door. He was sitting comfortably when Ethan Moore walked into the house.

“Ethan Moore-” The second he walked inside and heard that he jumped back and Nines would treasure that reaction for forever, “- you took the one human I can actually tolerate, I’m rather certain that you can gleam why I am here.” Nines stated in a careful monotone that he normally reserved exclusively for when people attempted to make small talk.

“W- What are you gonna fuckin kill me?” He stuttered and backed himself up against the door. As if, Nines wanted to make this last.

“Certainly not, certainly not. Take a walk with me, say where do you keep your food in this place?” It took a very pointed look, and Nines standing up to show his size and stature for Moore to take trembling steps away from the door and to the kitchen. On the way he saw the empty crate of water and all of the empty bottles that Nines had organised into the best Fibonacci spiral that he could manage with the present materials, never let it be said that androids weren’t creative. Moore led him over to a cabinet with a few boxes of pasta, a loaf of bread, and a box of pop tarts for some ungodly reason. 

Nines grabbed every food item in the cabinet and beckoned Moore to follow him to the backyard. Nines dumped everything into the small fire pit surrounded by rocks. It had rained almost all day yesterday so the ground was still wet and there was no risk of the little display he was about to put on causing a wildfire. Nines then brought out the little packet of thirium that he kept on him in the event of an emergency along with the Zippo lighter with Cthullu etched onto it that Gavin had given him a few months ago.

“Did you know that the synthesization of Thirium 310 is one of the biggest contributions to the development of androids? Without it I likely wouldn’t be here. It should also be handled with care as it’s extremely flammable.” While he was speaking he carefully dumped bits of thirium over each and every item in the fire pit. Then he flicked the lighter open and carefully lit the fire pit up. 

“Come on Moore, let’s go visit my Gavin.” Nines may have made the word my a half decibel louder than the rest of the sentence. With that Nines made his way to the barn and a trembling dumbass made his way behind him. They made their way to the barn, opened the door and oh, there was his boy.

“Wow, back already.” Gavin forced out. His voice sounded rough and gravely and normally that tone of voice sounded really pleasing to Nines, but knowing that it was from a dry throat and from having been choked it just made him very mad. Nines walked over and sat him upright. When Gavin saw him his eyes went wide for a moment, and then he relaxed a bit. 

“Shit babe, took you long enough.” Gavin muttered with a small snort. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of him since he had first seen him. Nines quickly leaned over and kissed the top of his, frankly filthy head.

“Apologies for my timing Gavin.” Nines slowly moved his hand underneath his chin and moved his head around carefully checking for any damage. There was some bruising around his neck and a bit of blood on the back of his head from where he must have hit the ground. Then he carefully turned his head away from him and onto Moore.

“Come here Moore, tell him you’re sorry. You won't do it again now will you?” Moore carefully walked over, each step uncertain.

“No, no I won’t do it again. So so sorry, won’t ever bother you again.” It was amusing to watch him trip over his words and apologize.

“Oh I know you won't, trust me I planned this out on the way through.” Nines untied Gavin and walked over to Moore with the rope in hand. He tied it into a complicated knot behind his back, that way he wouldn’t be able to untie it. He could try and burn it off with the fire, but then he runs the risk of grievous burns to his hands, his decision really.

“I wouldn’t recommend using that car of yours, turns out they tend to need brake and coolant fluid, and yours happens to be all over the engine of your car. You should really get that checked out by the way, can’t be good for engine health.” It was then that Moore caught onto what all of this was about, the water, the food, the car.

“You can’t just leave me here! I could die out here!” He appeared to be panicking, and in his panic he rushed forward and grabbed Nines’ arm. Nine was turned back to Gavin, and he watched as Gavin immediately knew what he had done wrong and witnessed the shit that was about to happen. Nines whirled back around and swept Moore’s legs out from under him and watched as he collapsed to the ground with no arms to break his fall. 

“I do not like being touched.” Nines could hear and feel the static and metal on metal sounds that filled his voice when he said being touched.This dumbass laid a hand on him. Only Gavin could do that. Only Gavin. Nines could feel the god awful feeling of the unfamiliar hand on him, but he also did need to get out of here. Nines turned back to Gavin and saw him still sitting in the chair.

“Can you walk?” Nines muttered while he walked over and placed a hand on his check. Gavin’s hand covered his and he leaned his head into the touch. 

“My legs fell asleep hours ago and I haven’t been able to feel them for a while now.” Nines could only force out a static filled baby as he hauled him up into his arms. Gavin nestled into his arms and nuzzled himself into the space where Nines’ neck meets his clavicle. Right when they were about to leave the barn Gavin croaked out a ‘told you he was a badass,’ which made Nines feel the smuggest he has ever felt in his entire time on this planet. 

Nines carried him all the way to the car, and then sat Gavin on the seat while he performed a quick test for a concussion. Once Nines confirmed that there was no concussion Nines took the bag off of his back and held it out to Gavin.

“Spare clothes and water. There should be some food in there as well.” Gavin just nodded and grabbed a water bottle, chugging it a bit too fast to be healthy.

“Slowly, Gavin. You can’t just drink it all at once.” Gavin nodded, took a slower sip and grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt and a fresh hoodie from the bag. 

“Help me,” Gavin mumbled while he held out the jeans to Nines. Nines quirked a small smile and nodded.

“You should ask for help more often you know. You managed to ask without withering away so at least we know there’s hope.” Nines stated while he helped Gavin out of his old jeans and into new ones. There was some bruising around the areas where the rope had been, but other than that there was no serious harm. Gavin’s only response was to hum and put on the new shirt and hoodie. 

“I hope that you know you are never allowed to leave my sights again.” Nines said quietly while pressing his forehead up against Gavin’s

“I am never going outside alone ever again.” He said it almost like a joke, but they both weren’t ready to deal with the truth behind that joke.

“Come on Gavin, lets get home. Cleo missed you.” Gavin hummed and nodded against Nines. Gavin pulled him forward, and Nines got into the car besides him, closing the door and setting the auto drive back to Gavin’s apartment.

Gavin curled up against Nines, and Nines carefully took his jacket off of himself and wrapped it against Gavin. Nines rested his chin on top of Gavin’s head.

“Sleep baby, we’ll be home when you wake up.” Gavin didn’t need to be told twice, he muttered a quick thanks and nodded off. Nines tightened his hold on him ever so slightly and made sure that he was warm, breathing properly, and that his heart rate was stable. Nines was never letting anything hurt his boy again. Nines spent the rest of the ride monitoring Gavin’s vitals and making sure that he stayed peacefully asleep the whole ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning a multi chapter fic with actual like... plot and not a oneshot, so look forward to that. It may take a while because I need to do a bit of research before writing, but it uh, it's going to be a wild ride.


End file.
